


Fireworks

by SparklingPopsicles



Series: MakoHaru at it again! [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingPopsicles/pseuds/SparklingPopsicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex isn't always glamorous, but it doesn't need to be for Haru and Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Two prompts from a list: "lazy sex" and "boring sex" really caught my attention. I decided to take the themes on a more literal level, just so it's funnier, lol. I've also attached the fics to the same work because they feel like they belong in the same universe. *shrugs*

**Title:** While We Wait

 **Prompt** : lazy sex

Haru spreads out on the floor, sighing heavily. He’s annoyingly exhausted from swim practice. He doesn’t mind getting worn out by water. In fact, he loves the pleasurable fatigue that wraps itself snugly around him after three-dozen laps. However, what he doesn’t appreciate is the heavy, empty feeling of exhaustion and lethargy after spending an entire evening being told how to “swim more accurately” by his coach.

“Want a pillow?”

Haru raises his head, resting up on his elbows. Makoto is grinning at him from across the table where he’s sitting on the floor, playing with his tablet. “I’ll fall asleep if I take a pillow.”

Makoto shrugs, idly dragging his finger across the tablet screen. “Is it bad if you do?”

“ _Yes_.” Haru flops back to the floor. “If I fall asleep and miss the Skype date with Nagisa and Rei, then I’ll never hear the end of it. You remember the last time.”

“Then just do something to keep yourself busy,” Makoto suggests. “I’m sure it won’t be long now.”

“ _No_ ,” Haru groans. “I don’t feel like doing anything. I don’t have any energy.”

“At least we’re in this together,” Makoto says sweetly. “I just wanted to come home and lay down. I can’t even focus on this game.”

“Hell for us both,” Haru breathes. He wants to get up and make them some tea, but he’s far too sluggish to move. Thinking about tea will have to do for right now.

“We can do something together,” Makoto says some time later. It could be two minutes or two hours – Haru isn’t sure.

“Like what?” Haru asks, raising his head once more to his boyfriend.

Makoto stares at him for a moment before taking a look around. His eyes seem to zoom around and examine the room as if one of the pieces of furniture will whisper an answer. “Well…” he finally says, focusing back on Haru. He shrugs again. “We can have sex.”

Haru slowly blinks, considering the offer. It takes a total of nine seconds for him to ultimately answer, “Sure.”

Makoto nods, setting down his tablet and pushing the table out of the way. “Is here okay?”

“Here is fine.”

“Who bottoms?” Makoto asks, grabbing a pillow from underneath the table.

Haru reaches out and plucks it from Makoto’s hands, resting it under his head. “I’ll do it,” he says, unfastening his jeans. “I just want to lay here and not move.”

Makoto makes a slight face as he sighs. “Fine. Do we have any lube close by? I might change my mind if I have to go too far.”

“In the basket over there,” Haru says, lazily motioning over by the wall lamp. “Underneath the cooking magazines. Hurry up, too, I’m really comfortable right now.” Haru manages to kick down his jeans; the moment they’re below his knees Makoto whines.

“Jammers? _Honestly_ , Haru-chan?”

“Don’t start,” Haru groans, dropping his hands to the floor. “I planned to go swimming tonight before I remembered that we had to Skype. I haven’t felt like changing.”

“You picked your tightest pair, too,” Makoto mutters as he and Haru fumble over and eventually peel away his jammers.

Once they’re completely off, Haru gives Makoto’s knee a light kick. “This was your idea, remember?” Makoto rolls his eyes as he too undresses from the waist down. He shimmies out of his jeans and boxers, and for a moment their bitchiness and languor subside. Haru takes in his boyfriend’s beautiful cock and thighs just as Makoto must do the same. They simply marvel in each other, letting their bodies twitch alive at the sights.

Haru is the first to look away. He lays his head back on the pillow, once again letting his body fan out. He definitely feels warmer and more awake, though. “Ready,” he says, giving his cock a long tug.

“Um, do I have to suck you off?”

Haru opens his eyes. “What?”

Makoto rubs the side of his blushing face as he keeps his attention on Haru’s cock. “I just don’t think it’ll be very good, if I do. I had so many orders this afternoon at work. My mouth is tired of moving.”

There’s a definite pang that hits Haru’s chest. Makoto is always adamant about blowjobs, and Haru is always more than adamant about receiving them. His body was _made_ to take Makoto’s mouth, but as Haru gazes at his boyfriend, who seems just as sluggish as he feels, Haru can’t blame him or be upset. He knows Makoto wouldn’t say this if he didn’t mean it, and Haru himself doesn’t plan on taking the most active role in this either.

Haru offers a small smile, taking Makoto’s hand. Makoto immediately interlocks their fingers. “It’s okay. Just do me good, and I’ll be fine.”

Makoto’s body relaxes as he vaguely laughs. “I think I can still manage that.” He props up Haru’s legs so they’re bent and runs his hands over Haru’s calves, moving higher to his thighs. They both sigh at the delicious feeling. "You feel so good," Makoto whispers, kissing his knee.

"Do you want to feel more?" Haru asks, wiggling his legs.

"Yes, please," Makoto says with a smile, picking up the bottle of lube and opening it.

Watching Makoto slick his long, strong fingers makes Haru shudder in anticipation. “Whenever you want,” he says in a breathy voice, opening his wider and resting back.

Makoto hunches over between Haru's legs, letting his hand slip behind his balls. He touches his fingertip to Haru’s hole, immediately making Haru's cock stiffen. It doesn’t matter how lazy or tired he feels, Makoto’s touches always flood waves of pleasure through him. Haru bucks his hips, encouraging him. Makoto traces his rim in leisurely, circular motions, occasionally prodding harder just at the center.

"Go in," Haru rasps. Makoto instantly obeys and pushes inside. His finger sinks into Haru’s ass, all the way to the first knuckle, and Haru tenses, letting his sharp breath fall into a low moan.

"You're so warm," Makoto moans as if he’s surprised by this fact. Very slowly, he moves his finger around inside him, pulling out just slightly to sink back in.

Haru can already feel the beginning of Makoto unraveling him, untying his hardest knots. He bears down as Makoto curls his finger. "Ah, yes," Haru breathes, concentrating on every tiny movement of Makoto's finger. He stays limp on the floor with his eyes closed. He doesn’t want to move or do anything but focus on the gift that is Makoto’s hand.

Makoto starts fingering him more purposefully, eventually adding a second long and strong finger. He pushes in even slower, and Haru feels the change in his body. Feels himself becoming relaxed and stretched. Makoto's fingers warming him open as they go deeper into his ass. “Haru,” Makoto breathes, rubbing Haru in various spots, curling his fingers and grazing over his prostate.

Haru squeaks, biting his lip as a lightening bolt zaps his body. “ _Hmm_. Makoto…please?” The finger fuck feels incredible, but Haru is far too tired to allow himself to be teased. He just needs this to happen. “Again,” he quickly adds.

"Right here?" Makoto asks, his fingertips pressing against Haru's prostate again.

" _Please_ ," Haru mutters, nodding dazedly while Makoto massages his spot over and over again. Haru’s cock is achingly hard now, dripping precum onto his shirt and down his balls. He can practically hear the throb of his cock as it takes pleasure in all the touches Makoto is giving him from the inside.

"Another finger," Haru pleads. He knows Makoto massaging his prostate alone will make him cum, but he can’t help himself. This feels too good to stop.

“Haruka,” Makoto vaguely complains. Haru can hear the bit of impatience in his voice, but Makoto still obeys. He sinks in a third finger, and Haru sighs noisily at the sensation; the dull blaze of his ass allocating for those three lovely fingers. "You’re so sexy like this,” Makoto whispers.

Haru finally opens his eyes. Makoto is gazing at him with radiating reverence, wide-eyed and earnest. Haru is sure he looks silly lying limp like this, lazily begging to get stuffed with fingers, but Makoto’s expression is far too pure and pretty for him to turn down. “You make me like this,” he says, honestly.

They continue to gaze at each other while Makoto fingers him, letting his fingers scissor and curl. Haru can’t hold back his moans and shudders. He would have no problem falling asleep to this, but with all the hot, stifling stimulation, Haru knows that what he really needs is for Makoto to fill him up with his cock. To take him and reshape him in ways fingers can’t.

“O-okay,” Haru whimpers in a high-pitched voice when Makoto once again brushes against his prostate, making his tender cock twitch with every prod. “I’m ready.”

"Good. I’m so ready, too,” Makoto breathes in obvious relief. He gradually withdraws his hand, and the pang in Haru’s chest returns at the feeling of being empty. It doesn’t last long, however, as he views Makoto pouring more lube into his palm, slicking up his cock this time.

Haru chews on his lip again. Makoto’s big muscle is red and hard and wet. Precum simply dripping from the flushed head like drool. His cock sticks out proudly between his legs, and Haru wonders for a moment if he’ll be able to take on such a beast right now.

Makoto catches Haru staring. He holds himself around the base, stroking a few times, causing Haru’s heart to trip over itself. “Still want to bottom?” Makoto asks in a slow, deep voice.

Haru turns his attention to Makoto’s face, seeing his sly grin. “Completely,” he answers, bucking his hips. Makoto smiles down at him, pressing himself to Haru’s entrance. Haru moans at merely feeling the huge tip of Makoto’s cock on him. “Hmm, yes, good decision,” he moans.

Makoto scoots forward, leaning over him as his cock inches deeply into Haru's ass. “ _O-oh_ ,” Makoto chokes out. “Maybe you’re right.” He keeps a steady pace until his groin touches Haru, and then slowly he pulls back, creating firm strokes in and out of his ass.

Haru just lays flaccid on the floor, allowing his arms to wilt at his head that lolls to one side. His boyfriend’s thick cock slides back and forth inside of him, gripping the nerves in Haru’s ass and brushing over them again and again. Haru feels full, completely stuffed with a pleasure rod, and it scatters his mind even further. He has no energy to stop the pathetic sounds that violate his throat. He grunts and gasps and moans and breathes out loudly as Makoto fucks him so amazingly good. Usually Haru tries to keep himself more composed, but he’s too lazy for such a thing right now. He simply lets himself naturally react to feeling Makoto in this way.

“H-Haru?” Makoto asks, breathlessly. It could be two minutes or two hours later – Haru isn’t sure.

Haru lifts his eyelids. Makoto’s face is sweaty and flushed. His eyes are heavy-lidded, and his mouth is partially opened, relaxed. He looks pleasure-broken and ready to crumble. Haru can’t believe it. “Are you…are you about to cum?”

Makoto’s eyes widen. He groans, dropping his head. He stops thrusting but stays inside of him. “ _Haru_ ,” he says, cringing. Haru gasps as the brief tense of Makoto’s body travels to his cock, making it flare even harder inside of him. Haru’s ass reflexively coils around the muscle, causing Makoto to gasp loudly as well.

“Haru,” Makoto says again, rolling his hips gently into him. “This is why I probably should’ve bottomed. It takes me this little time _every_ time I’m inside you. I just don’t have the energy to hold it back like I usually do. You’re way too hot – _too_ _tight_ – for me right now, Haru-chan.”

Haru doesn’t know what to do as he feels a hot blush stain his face, and a warm, loving pressure in his stomach. He wants to look away so Makoto won’t see his emotion, but he’s too caught up in witnessing his boyfriend’s raw honesty – a sensitive truth concerning him. “It’s all right,” Haru whispers without having to think about it. “I’m close, too. Just help me, okay?”

Makoto nods. “Gomen.”

“No, don’t be. I, um…don’t be,” Haru assures. He wishes he had better words to offer Makoto, but he’s honestly a little taken aback and embarrassed himself. Makoto, even after ages of knowing him, can still effortlessly take Haru to another planet with his purity.

Makoto continues staring at him until he can tell that Haru isn’t at all disappointed. “Okay,” he quietly says. Then, as if exhausted, he collapses onto Haru. "I don't know how much longer I’ll be able to last.”

"Me neither," Haru says. He circles his arms around Makoto's chiseled back, content to lie here like this forever, locked together in completeness. Makoto drops a kiss on his jaw and starts thrusting in very small strokes, his hips rolling like he’s digging into Haru, searching for something only Haru can give him. Makoto starts moaning against his neck. His pace picks up a little, then he tilts his angle, just barely grazing over Haru's prostate. Haru raises his hips as much as possible, praying for Makoto to strike the right angle again so they can both cum and fall into nothing.

"Let me…" Makoto rasps, trailing off. He sits more on his knees, lifting Haru's legs up over his shoulders.

"Yes – fuck me like this," Haru demands, slapping the ground.

"You don’t have to order me. I plan to,” Makoto says, his voice a low growl. He grasps Haru’s hips then pulls completely out of his ass, only to surge right back in again. Haru cries out, arcing his back up off the floor. Makoto’s thrusts snap in less fluid bursts, and Haru releases his symphony of pleasure once more. He’s incredibly overwhelmed by how good this feels. By how skillfully Makoto can untangle him.

Haru's hand drifts toward his cock, but Makoto gets there first. His fingers wrap around him, and Makoto starts jerking in erratic strokes – the movements not at all synchronized with the thrusting of his cock. Haru relishes the disorganization, and how it jumbles his brain. All he can hold on to are his senses – the heavy pressure of his cock being firmly stroked, his lifeless legs secured on strong shoulders, and a throbbing heat building deep inside him, flaring each time Makoto hits against _that spot_.

“ _Mmm_ , Haruka,” Makoto moans. Haru shudders and twitches, amongst everything else, Makoto’s deep, broken voice is like a waterfall soaking into his body. Makoto is so close. So close to…

“W-wait. Wait! Don’t cum in me,” Haru suddenly pleas, whipping open his eyes. Makoto is even redder, sweatier, and more hazy than before. He’s completely lost in pleasure, but enough of his brain cells must still be working for he drops his jaw, giving Haru a rough thrust that makes his toes and fingers curl.

“Wh- _what_?” Makoto asks, out of breath. “Why would you say that?”

Haru wants to whine, but he’s too far-gone in the feeling of getting fucked. All he can do is present a meager shrug. “Ma-Makoto, it’s nothing personal. I just…I’m not going to feel like taking a shower afterwards.”

“Are you _serious_? What about you?”

“I don’t care! I-I’ll go on my shirt. Just cum on my shirt.”

“Dammit, Haru!” Makoto groans, slamming into him so hard their colliding skin makes a _slapping_ sound.

Haru briefly shuts his eyes and squeals; the lightening bolt charges throughout his entire body. “ _Yes_! Please! Like that – don’t stop.” Makoto growls again, but Haru isn’t sure if it’s in pleasure or annoyance. It honestly doesn’t matter either way to him, Haru just doesn’t want the feeling to end.

“You know I won’t, Haru-chan,” Makoto says, licking his knee. “I’ll always give you whatever you want.” Haru doesn’t even try to respond. He just wiggles his feet and sighs heavily as Makoto resumes his recklessness.

As Makoto thrusts into him, knocking his prostate again and again, Haru once more lets his head fall and hang to the side. His hands twitch and move everywhere around the floor as if encouraging Makoto to thrust harder, more. Makoto takes the silent pleas to heart while jerking Haru's cock with long, drawn out strokes, smearing his pre-cum all over his length for extra lube.

Haru moans loudly, feeling no filter combat the words that always want to tumble from his mouth when he’s fucked like this. “M-Makoto, you feel _good_ ,” he whines, becoming more and more dizzy as his limp body moves up and down against his will. “You always feel so good fucking me. You drive me crazy. _Mmm_. You’re gonna make me cum!”

Haru clamps his lips shut to keep himself from screaming, but as he feels his orgasm rush into every crevasse of his body, he loses all sense and desire for self-respect, and he whimpers Makoto's name when he explodes, blowing apart into nothing. Haru cums extremely hard, shooting hot, thick semen all over his shirt and even onto his chin. He sighs in a strangled happiness at feeling his release burst open and drift him down the rapid waves of the pleasure river, which he simply wants to drown in.

As Haru loses himself to the high, Makoto continues thrusting in fitful, feverish snaps. Haru, working purely on muscle memory, clenches tighter around his cock, holding onto it like an anchor as he rides out his orgasm. "Haru _ka_ ,” Makoto groans. “Look at you…you’re so beautiful. You feel so good. _Fuck_ – I can’t take it!"

Haru uses all his energy to open his eyes so he can see Makoto's face, and it's like his heart is being kneaded, feeling Makoto's shorter, tinier thrusts match his almost pained expression. Makoto abruptly tenses, letting out a choked cry. “C- _cumming_ ,” he whimpers as he lets Haru's legs slip from his shoulders. He hunches over, pulling out just in time. Makoto’s cock jerks in his grip and thick, creamy cum at last gushes from the swollen head.

Makoto quivers and desperately jerks himself, adding ribbons of cum to Haru’s already ruined shirt. Some of it shooting up to join the collection on his chin and neck. It makes Haru vibrate and gasp, feeling even more hot semen cake his skin. He wonders briefly if he should care about such a mess, but soon realizes he doesn’t have the mental capacity to decide.

As Makoto’s orgasm finally settles within him, he arches over Haru, making sure to keep space between their bodies. He’s out of breath, wrecked, but he smiles so beautifully that Haru smiles wide, too. Makoto bends down, keeping his eyes on Haru as he pleasantly licks their cum off his neck and chin, moaning as he works. Haru moans longingly as well, his fingers and toes curling over how amazing his best friend/boyfriend is. Makoto eating their cum right off his skin makes Haru feel like he’s living some sort of unrealistic fantasy, and he’ll be more than happy to be buried in such a place. When Makoto’s mouth gets close to his lips, Haru quickly sticks his tongue out and wraps it around Makoto’s, yanking him into a sloppy, lazy kiss. He can taste himself, taste Makoto, and he sucks his boyfriend’s tongue to absorb as much of their wonderful flavor as possible.

Makoto eventually pulls away with a blush. It could be two minutes or two hours later – Haru isn’t sure. All he knows is that it’s extraordinary how Makoto can still look so cute and shy after destroying his ass and cumming all over him. “Sorry about my aim,” he whispers, resting his forehead against Haru’s.

Haru is far too lazy to hug him or even touch his face, so he settles for rubbing his nose against Makoto’s. “I don’t mind,” he says, shrugging. “Our cum only flies free.”

Makoto snorts. “Not this speech again.” He kisses Haru gently. “It did look really good, though. I wanted to take a picture.”

“Worth it?” Haru asks, rubbing his nose more.

Makoto laughs a little. “Yes, you were right. Love you.”

“No. You swore at me. You’re still in trouble,” Haru teases, lightly pushing Makoto away. He smears a glob of their cum from his shirt onto his finger, popping it in his mouth as he takes the soggy material off, crumpling it into a ball and tossing it behind him.

“Haru-chan, that’s disgusting,” Makoto says as he lazily dresses himself.

Haru sits up for the first time in days it seems after he at least gets his jammers back on. Already he wants to lie down again, and his ass joins the other various body parts that feel completely worked. “It’s _fine_ ,” Haru assures, wincing as he stretches out his legs. “Do you plan on washing it right now?”

“No.”

“Then don’t worry about it. I’ll get it later. Too tired right now.” Haru fluffs his pillow then once again wilts to the floor. He’s surprised when Makoto lies next to him. “What’s this?” Haru asks, turning to his side and leaving Makoto a tiny space on the pillow.

“I set an alarm on my tablet, just in case,” Makoto says, scooting as close to Haru as possible. “We’ll just lay here and wait.” He swings an arm over Haru’s bare waist, tracing his fingers around Haru’s navel.

Haru shivers at the touch and sighs, leaning back into Makoto’s big, warm, and comfortable body. He takes in his boyfriend’s smell; there’s always a heightened scent of spice in Makoto’s hair and on his skin after sex. It’s intoxicating and relaxes Haru even further. “What if we fall asleep?”

“I’ll take the blame this time,” Makoto mumbles, his voice already trailing as if he’s reached a brain-dead stupor.

Haru yawns, nodding and fitting an ankle between Makoto’s legs. “Thank you. I’m too lazy to respond to Nagisa’s yelling.”

Makoto says nothing else as his breathing begins to slow and deepen. Haru closes his eyes, letting a smile stretch across his mouth. He’s still so exhausted, so lethargic, but it’s the kind of sensation that wraps itself snugly around him and feels good. It’s all Haru wanted tonight, and it’s no surprise that Makoto was able to give it to him.

“Love you, too, Makoto,” Haru whispers as he falls asleep.

~~~

When they finally wake up two hours later – and this time Haru is sure of it, they realize that they slept through their alarm, a call, and three texts from Nagisa. Makoto flips over on his back, replying to their blond friend’s irate messages.

“What are you going to tell him?” Haru asks, yawning and trailing his fingers over Makoto’s stomach.

Makoto shudders, his eyes fluttering. “I don’t know,” he breathes.

“How about the truth?” Haru asks, plucking Makoto’s phone out of his hand.

“That we had sex and fell asleep?”

“Sure. It’s too much effort to make something up. We’ll just try again with them tomorrow.”

“…Okay,” Makoto says, returning to his side.

Haru sends the message then looks at Makoto in disbelief. “Really?”

Makoto grins sleepily at him. “Sex _was_ my idea, and it is too much effort lying to Nagisa about it. He can always tell when we’ve fucked. Somehow…”

Another huge smile tugs its way across Haru’s mouth. A tired and lazy Makoto is also a very, _very_ sexy Makoto. He leans over, kissing him. “I love you,” he says against his mouth.

“Yeah? I’m not in trouble anymore?” Makoto asks, kissing his back.

Haru wants to explore his boyfriend’s sweet mouth, but the last of his energy was used to send the text. He parts from Makoto and lies back. “Not in trouble,” Haru breathes as they resume their comfortable position on the floor. Neither of them have much energy to do anything other than lay close together. Haru drowns himself in the bliss.

If laziness isn’t a virtue, it really should be.

 

 **Title:** Cliché

 **Prompt:** boring sex

“This…this wasn’t such a good idea after all,” Makoto pants as he once again pushes against him.

“ _Mmm_. Y-yeah. Probably not,” Haru responds, breathlessly, grinding a roll of his hips. He peers down at Makoto writhing on the beach towel. It’s hard to see in the dark, but Haru notices that Makoto’s face is contorted as if he’s holding in a sneeze. “Are you okay?”

Makoto nods. “Yes. Just think something might’ve crawled inside me is all.”

Haru thrusts the entire length of his cock into him, making Makoto gasp. “I don’t feel anything.”

Makoto chuckles, tightening his ass around Haru. “Well, I do – I feel cold.”

“And I’m sure I swallowed sand earlier.”

Haru exhales in gloom as he resumes fucking himself in and out of Makoto’s ass in quick, short spurts. The chilly breeze sweeps over the ocean behind them and right over their bodies, leaving a lingering scent of foamy water and seaweed in its wake. Haru looks back, trembling, and watches the dark waves sparkle below the moon and starlight. It’s such a beautiful sight. A beautiful place he needs to go to. “I want to be out there,” Haru finds himself saying.

“It’s too cold, and at least finish being in _me_ first.”

Haru pulls his yearning gaze away from the ocean and back to his husband. He has no idea why they are even doing this. Why they thought it would be a good idea to come out to the beach in the middle of the night, just to have sex on the wet, soggy sand and freeze their asses off in the process. This is supposed to be quality vacation time…

“No. Don’t give me that look, Haru-chan,” Makoto warns, shaking his head and sharply arching his hips. The curved angle squeezes around Haru’s cock, and he moans in a shocked delight. It feels really good, but somehow he doesn’t think that was Makoto’s intention. It must be punishment for him zoning out.

“W-what?” Haru asks, slowing his pace as Makoto continues to squeeze. “What is it?”

“Don’t…give me that look,” Makoto repeats, although his tone is more airy. He must feel how good this is, too. “ _You_ wanted to do this. You said you’ve _always_ wanted to have sex on the beach in Iwatobi. So here we are.”

Haru rolls his eyes and spreads Makoto’s legs further apart, lifting his hips. “You’re annoying.”

“No, I’m right.”

“This just isn’t what I thought it would be,” Haru confesses, his weak thrusts matching the weakness in his heart. “It’s always seemed like a perfect idea, and I-”

“ – Haru,” Makoto says, reaching out and rubbing one of Haru’s stiff, cold nipples through his shirt. Haru moans and closes his eyes, starts thrusting a little faster. “It’s okay,” Makoto adds through a moan of his own.

Even with his eyes closed, Haru can tell that Makoto is smiling. It’s just something he’s grown to… _feel_. “Y-you mean it?” Haru asks, licking his lips as Makoto’s tightness continues to rock him.

“Of course I do,” Makoto says sweetly. He rubs Haru’s nipple between two fingers for a few seconds before unexpectedly pinching it.

“Makoto!” Haru gasps, opening his eyes. “That _hurt_!”

Makoto lies back on the towel, the tenderness gone from his expression. “So does your cock getting more turned on by the ocean than me right now! Just hurry up and fuck me so we can go home, _please_? I thought I heard something, and I don’t want to be murdered by some psychopath or possessed by some beach ghost.”

Haru wants to feel angrier, but all he can do is laugh. Makoto always gets testy when he’s impatiently scared. “Beach ghost?” Haru questions. “That doesn’t even make sense, and this is completely unfair of you. I don’t remember you rushing me when I gave you a blowjob.”

“We had more light earlier,” Makoto argues, “and you’re lucky I came already because I doubt I could get it up in this cold. So, please, I beg you, make sweet love to me on this windy, wet beach.” Makoto’s tone is dripping in sarcasm, and Haru can’t help but feel proud – along with annoyed. It’s a testament to their marriage, Makoto _finally_ feeling comfortable enough to act “less than always happy” with him.

Haru sighs, once again readjusting his grip on Makoto’s hips as he fucks his husband’s scorching, tight space. Makoto feels so good, he always does, but Haru can’t help but also feel let down by this whole situation. It had always seemed like fate for him to fuck on a beach right near the ocean, but Haru honestly would rather be home right now, snuggled warm under a blanket with Makoto and eating late-night mackerel.

“Makoto,” Haru moans, more at the thought of being warm on the couch with him than anything else. Haru looks down at him again. Makoto’s eyes are closed, and his body and expression are thankfully relaxed – almost _too_ relaxed, actually. “Ma-Makoto?” Haru pants.

Makoto doesn’t open his eyes, only arches his eyebrows and slowly licks his lips. “Y-yes?”

“Are you…enjoying this?”

Makoto does open his eyes this time, barely, and nods eagerly. “You always feel good, Haru-chan,” he says with a yawn.

Haru’s competitive nature doesn’t take the response, or the yawn, lightly. He bends down to kiss Makoto, sliding his tongue down his throat while his cock slides to the hilt inside of Makoto’s ass. This produces a gagged moan from Makoto, and he arcs his throat to accept Haru’s tongue. Haru thrashes all around his warm mouth, licking and poking his tongue against the inside of Makoto’s cheeks, something he always enjoys. It causes the green-eyed angel to whimper in Haru’s mouth and clutch his hips to bring Haru deeper inside him.

Haru rips from Makoto’s mouth; this is all the stimulus he needs. He begins thrusting faster, pushing against the pull of Makoto’s hands so their bodies knock together over and over again. They pant and groan loudly in unison, and the crashing waves and stubborn breeze carries their noise throughout the beach.

Makoto trembles from pleasure and the cold, most likely, but Haru is slowly beginning to feel more on fire. He keeps the pressure up with every stroke until his balls hit Makoto’s cheeks, letting himself rest there for a few moments before pulling back and starting again. Makoto responds by bowing his back, pushing up and against Haru’s thrusts. His fingertips dig into Haru’s bare, sweaty hips, and he lusciously clenches around him. Makoto compresses Haru’s cock on the out strokes with his ass cheeks; opens himself up and tightens whenever Haru pushes back in, giving him a brilliant ride.

“Makoto…” Haru moans, throwing his head back.

Makoto gives his ass cheek a squeeze. “I know. Feels so, so good…”

Despite the disappointment, Haru is sure neither of them can deny this moment. Still, after years of fucking each other, Haru is sometimes in awe of how perfectly made Makoto’s body is for him. How practiced and expert Makoto is at bottoming him. He’s just so warm and tight and perfect. Every gasp or moan he gives of Haru’s name becomes far too special, and it draws Haru closer and closer to paradise.

“Makoto,” Haru moans again as a wave crashes behind them. He clasps Makoto’s hips ruthlessly with his nails, nearly clawing at them. “S-sorry. If this-”

“ - no. No. Sting is good,” Makoto drones. “This is so good.” He takes his hands away from Haru and start running them through his own hair, tugging on the strands. “Haruka,” he whines, “Please. Cum in me. Fill me _up_.”

The sight and words of Makoto’s pleasure breaks something in Haru. He loses himself before he even has a chance to hold anything in. “I’ll fill you up,” he growls. “I’ll fill you.” Haru pounds Makoto, getting as much of his cock into that impossible _clench_ as feasible. A boulder rolls down from Haru’s head to his cock, shattering to bits and unleashing hot lava that even his balls get drenched in. Before Haru can realize it, he’s slamming into Makoto, losing all control.

“Mako…Mako-chan!” Haru shouts as he cums. His muscles constrict, and instead of stopping or slowing down, he starts fucking Makoto deeper. Thrusting into him harder with each wave of cum he unleashes. Makoto whines and just moves with Haru, allowing him to fill his ass entirely. Haru sucks in air, tightly shutting his eyes and letting out a howl before shamelessly collapsing on top of him, pumping the last of his orgasm into his husband’s welcoming hole.

Haru stays on top of Makoto as he rasps and tries to control his breathing. Makoto wraps his arms around Haru, weakly pecking the top of his head. Haru plants a slippery kiss on Makoto’s neck, brushing damp hair out of his face. They lay like this for a while, in the cold, their breathing slowing down as the wind glides over the ocean and onto them. They shiver against each other, the cold breeze and their cold sweat not mixing well.

“Are you okay?” Haru asks against Makoto’s neck. He can feel how hard Makoto’s heart is pounding, and he wonders if it’s at all because he’s still afraid of the psychopaths or beach ghosts. Makoto sighs deeply. He skips his fingers up and down Haru’s sweaty back, making him puff out small, faint noises.

“I’m still a little worried, yes,” Makoto answers, reading Haru’s mind. “But only now again. Before…before I wasn’t thinking about anything…”

Haru lays another kiss on Makoto’s neck before finally peeling himself away. He stretches his arms and legs then hands over Makoto’s clothes. They both dress in a comfortable silence, shuddering and moaning vaguely.

“Sorry about this,” Haru finds himself saying as he brushes sand off his jeans and back.

“It’s okay. I had fun,” Makoto says, pulling some sort of plant life out of his hair and picking up the rest of their gear.

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Haru says with a laugh. “You yawned during it.”

Makoto bites down on his thumb; Haru doesn’t need any lightening whatsoever to tell that he’s blushing. “Well, only once, _maybe_ ,” Makoto gently confesses. Haru makes a slight face that Makoto, of course, notices. “Hey, it’s not you,” he adds, taking Haru’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “Maybe it’s just…too literal for us.”

Haru pouts but enjoys having his hand held by Makoto. It calms him a little, something Makoto must’ve known would happen. “We have sex at pools all the time,” Haru says, shrugging. “We had sex in Sasabe’s club pool just yesterday.”

This time it’s Makoto who laughs, and his eyelids flutter as if he’s reliving the memory. “I know, but this is different,” he tries. “It’s too painfully symbolic, I guess.”

Haru frowns, knowing Makoto is probably right, as painful as that fact may be. “Yes, I’m sure that’s it,” he says with a weighty breath. “Come on, let’s go home and wash.” He tugs on Makoto’s hand, but he doesn’t budge. Makoto gazes out into the ocean, silent and still, and Haru holds his breath. More and more reasons why this was never going to be a good idea expand inside his head. “Makoto…”

Makoto turns to him, giving him such a sincere, gorgeous smile that instantly takes Haru’s sudden panic away. “Tomorrow, we’ll go for a swim.”

Haru holds Makoto’s hand tighter. “You and me? Just a swim? Are you sure?”

Makoto bends down, kissing Haru’s forehead. “Yes, as fate intended,” he says. “Maybe you can still reach your dreams.”

“I already have,” Haru confesses before he can even think to stop the embarrassing cheese from leaving his mouth. Makoto just makes him feel so melted. So unbelievably good. So _okay_ with being who he is.

The deep red that floods Makoto’s face practically glows. He tilts his head, tugging on Haru’s hand this time. “I love you, Haru-chan. But I won’t be happy until we’re safely back home.”

“Away from the beach ghost?”

“And the psychopath, don’t forget.”

Haru and Makoto begin walking hand in hand back home. Makoto offers simple, slight conversation but Haru finds himself looking off toward the ocean. Its beautifully strong waves call out to him, but he has a date with Makoto, a bath, and mackerel.

 _‘Tomorrow’_ , Haru tells himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was definitely fun to write. Fun to write the lovefish bickering and getting all fussy...


End file.
